My Secret
by Reef Cj
Summary: Can Bella keep secret while she's at he sports college or will it end in disaster? Follow Bella and her problems through college and keeping her huge secret. Hi people i hope you like it! P.S. rubbish at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my second story that i have started and my first Twilight one please be nice hope you like it! :D**

**New Places**

"Bella get your butt down those stairs now! We're going to miss the plane!" I groaned and thumped my pillow. Stupid plane. I hate moving as it is but to Forks! Urgh! Charlie had to get a job at the Police station. Stupid Police station. I hate having to get a new job at the local garage or night club each time we moved. I fix up cars, don't be surprised. There is a lot more then meets the eye with me. I'm as clumsy as hell, except when I do any sports. I think it's because I'm not really concentrating on what I'm going.

I love to dance, it's my passion. I feel free and careless when I do dance. No one knows that though. Not ballet either. I do hip pop and street dance. If Charlie knew that some of the night clubs he had to evacuate, I was actually there, then he would flip. I also work as a DJ at some of the clubs. I love soccer, and baseball as well, and that's what Charlie thinks I want to do, play soccer and baseball. Charlie wants me to go back into gymnastics, I did it when I was younger and I got to Olympic level but quite just before I got there. I just got bored of doing the same things over and over. But honestly I want to dance like hell, I'd give anything to be able to dance freely.

"Bella get your head out of the clouds and hurry up!" I splashed water over my face. I brushed through my shoulder length brown hair and tied it up. It's actually straight today, I preferred it that way. My short fringe framed my heart shaped face perfectly and goes down at an angle. I got changed into my green combats and white tank top. Where did I put my cap. I looked under my rucksack, there. I threaded my ponytail threw the whole at the back. I slung my rucksack over my shoulder, and grabbed my black jacket. **(i will try and put links on my profile. let me know if they work)**

"Bella this…" Charlie trailed off as I came down the stairs.

"Happy now?" I asked sarcastically as I walked out the front door to the car. I hated how Charlie wanted me to be his perfect daughter. I'll admit that we don't talk much but, when ever we do he will always say how proud he was of me and that I wasn't one of those people who hangs out on the streets dancing. He was glad that I did gymnastics instead and went to school. I love my secret life, well it's not that secret. I'm known as 'Echo' in clubs and on the streets. It's a weird name to come up with but it's one that a lot of people talk about. I've heard rumors of 'Echo' about how great she is and no one really knew anything about her. Anybody who's anybody has defiantly heard about 'Echo'. Most people in the clubs try and get me to work there, I've even been asked for an autograph before as well as a picture taken with someone. Everyone wonders where I'll show up next. I like to move around a lot so I don't get caught. I wouldn't want to upset Charlie's perfect daughter image if everyone knew who I really was I would be screwed. I rolled my eyes, only if he knew.

"Where's your passport Bells?" Charlie asked me at the luggage weigh in. God that ride went quick. Lets just hope the plane rides as quick.

That was the longest plane ride I have ever been on! That took forever! My new house isn't huge, in fact I would like it to be a bit bigger but it has a garage so I'm not complaining. Too much. I'm leaving this place tomorrow to start a sports college in Seattle. I'm sharing a room with two other girls on site. Hopefully they won't be care about me, what I do or wear. At the college I get to chose two sports to study, I've chosen baseball and soccer. Charlie was practically begging me to do gymnastics though. I'll walk into one of their lessons and show them how it's done.

"Don't worry about unpacking Bells." Charlie said as we walked into the house.

"Wasn't going to." I said back. I dumped my rucksack on the floor and looked round. The sofa's faded orange with a coffee table in front. The TV's pushed in the far corner next to a small fireplace. I moved into a small kitchen, there's a fridge, oven and sink. The counters are all to the right and the sink is under the window. There's a small round table at the far end of the room. I sighed.

"Go check out your room Bells. I'll grab the last of the bags." Charlie told me as he walked out. I basically stomped up the stairs. The one bathroom is at the back of the house, Charlie's room is next to it and mine next to Charlie's. There's nothing special in here, a single bed and desk on the side.

At least I wouldn't be here too long. I love Charlie and all but I like my own space. I moved over to my bed and collapsed, hood up and cap on. I listened to Charlie moving things downstairs. Soon I was drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the smoke alarm downstairs. Great what's Charlie burnt now? I ran down the stairs, not tripping for once.

"Ch-Dad, what are you doing?" I asked as I walked over to the frying pan that was left on the hob. I don't even know what kind of food it is, it's to black to tell.

"What I do wrong Bells?" Charlie asked as he got off of the sofa. "I was cooking breakfast."

"More like killing breakfast." I muttered under my breath. "What was it you were cooking?" I asked as I put the food in the trash.

"Bacon." Charlie asked confused.

"Moving it helps." I explained sarcastically. "How the hell are you gonna survive without me?" I groaned.

"Have faith in your old man Bells."

"Ya can't even cook breakfast. Let alone a dinner. Ya gonna order takeout every night." I asked.

"Well not every night." Charlie said unsure. I shook my head. "Did you sleep in that Bells?" shoot I forgot to get changed.

"Oh well." I said as I pulled out some fresh bacon out of the fridge. Charlie went shopping, the fridge is filled with mostly microwave meals.

I cooked breakfast despite Charlie's protests. I just wanted to get into college all ready. God I did not just say that. I wanna get out of here Charlie's rubbing off on me.

"Bells it's nearly ten you better get going." Charlie said to me as I washed up the plates.

"I would've been ready if someone didn't burn the bacon." I mumbled. I looked down at myself, this would be alright to wear for now. I ran upstairs, tripping once, and took an extremely quick shower. I ran into my room and put on my white sports bra and black skater shorts. I chucked on my baggy jeans and black hoodie. I grabbed my black cap and ran downstairs. Charlie's waiting by the front door looking bored. I picked up my rucksack and bag. I walked to the car. **(Clothes links on profile)**

The car ride was awkward with Charlie. I put my iPod on after five minutes. I'm saving up for an orange Lamborghini Gallardo, convertible. It's a lot of money but it's one hell of a nice car. I spent the rest of the journey thinking about where I should work. A family friend is a DJ at a club called Scarlet, it's not far from the college either. He goes by DJake, but he's really Jake. The owner is called Aro, I might be able to get Jake to put a word in for me. Most club owners want proof that I am Echo before they think about hiring me. I think I will try and get a job at Scarlet's. I'll do that tomorrow, or tonight. I thought with a smile.

The buildings of Seattle are starting to come into view. Yes! No more risks of getting caught by Charlie. We turned down a road and onto the college grounds. The first thing I noticed was the huge baseball field! I practically jumped in my seat. The college itself is huge. The front entrance is packed with new students. Some unloading bags others throwing a ball around. I'm gonna love it here! Charlie pulled up near the entrance.

"Well Bells this is it." he said as he got out. Please don't cry on me. I climbed out of the car and walked round to the trunk. I pulled out my bag. Charlie walked over to me and stood there unsure of what to do.

"So, um, Dad I'm gonna miss ya. If ya need anything while I'm here just give me a call." what a stupid way to say bye Bella! I cursed myself.

"Yes I will, just stay out of trouble Bells." he gave me an awkward hug. I patted his back then pulled away.

"Always do dad." I said as he climbed back into the car. He pulled out of the car park well fought his way out. I stood there until I couldn't see the car anymore. I sighed.

Freedom!

I click the next song on my iPod. In Too Deep by Sum41, how convenient. I slung my rucksack over my shoulder and grabbed my bag off the floor. I made my way to the front office. There's a plump red haired lady sitting behind the desk.

"Um, hey I'm Bella Swan. Can I have room key please." I asked, she grunted and wheeled over to a cabinet filled with keys, too lazy to walk there.

"What room number?" she asked not looking my way.

"162." I answered. She pulled out a key with a light green case around it. She placed the key in my hand along with two sheets of paper.

"Cheers." I turned round and walked over to a chair. One of the sheets was directions to my room and the other is my timetable.

I follow the instructions on the paper and I still get lost! I looked round to see if there's anyone who can help. I see two guys coming out of their own room.

"Yo!" I shout. They turned in my direction. I walked over to them. One of them has bright brown eyes and blonde hair, with an average build. The other guy is huge! I swear he's a bodyguard or something. He has huge muscles, short dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Hey man. What's up?" the huge one asked. I rolled my eyes, if they think I'm a guy this would be interesting.

"Do ya know where room 162 is? I'm totally lost man." they both looked a little confused.

"Dude that's a girls room. Why ya goin' there?" the huge one asked.

"Dude I'm a girl." the huge one looked shocked while the blonde one laughed. "Whatever. I'm Bella and I'm lost. Can ya help me or not?"

"Yeah, go upstairs over there and take a left. I'm Jasper and this oaf is Emmet."

"Hey, cheers man. I'll see ya round." I said as I walked passed a still shocked Emmet. I shook my head and laughed.

"See ya." I heard Jasper call after me.

"Dude she can't be a girl." I heard Emmet say.

"Why not?" Jasper asked confused.

"She ain't like any other girl I've ever seen man." I turned up the stairs cutting off the rest of their conversation. I took a left at the top of the stairs and sure enough there's 162. I put the key in the lock and opened the door. I moved through the door quickly hoping I wouldn't meet anyone in here. Then I heard a scream behind me. I turned round in shock and screamed myself.

There's a pixie with seven pink suitcases on the floor placed around a bed in the corner. She's tiny, has short black hair spiked in every direction. She's wearing a short black dress with heeled boots on. She stopped screaming, looked my up and down and screamed again.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" she shouted. A blonde haired model walked out of a room the opposite side to the bed were the pixie is. She screamed. What is it with these people?

"Oh My God! What is he doing in our room?!" she stalked over to my.

"Wow! Wow! Back up a sec! I. Am. A. Girl." I said as calm as I could manage. The model looked just as shocked as Emmet did. The pixie then came storming over to me, she stopped in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" she shouted again. I looked over myself then the pixie again, then the model. Who is also wearing a dress but it's red with matching heels.

"I'm wearing clothes?" I told her cautiously incase I said the wrong thing.

"Those aren't clothes! And why are you wearing a hat it's not even sunny?" she asked me, calmly.

"'Cus I wanna?" she didn't look happy at all. For a pixie she isn't that nice. " And it's a cap not a hat." I told her as I took my hood down. The model looked behind my head at my hair. "What are you looking at?"

"Making sure you're a girl." she said harshly. I looked round to see the only spare bed to the left of me, next to the bathroom wall.

"So is that my bed?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes it is. Hope you don't mind but you did get here last." the pixie said.

"That's fine by me. Um I'm Bella by the way." I told them as I chucked my bags on the bed. There's a stack of draws next to my bed and a bedside table. I looked round the rest of the room. The pixie's bed is next to one of the windows with a bedside table and wardrobe. The bathroom door to the left of it. The model's bed is along side the pixie's with another wardrobe. Next to the model's bed there's a door which leads to a kitchen, I think. Opposite my bed there's a small red sofa with a TV in front, there's also a bookshelf by the TV with a small table, that has a computer on it. I could live with this.

"I'm Alice and this is Rosalie." the pixie explained. She looked at my bags. "Is that all you've brought?"

"Yeah. I don't live far from here so I'll go back soon and get some more of my stuff." I told her not that there was much more to bring down here.

"Oh. Where do you live?" Alice piped up.

"Me and my dad, Charlie, just moved up to Forks. But we've moved around a lot." I half explained. "Where do you guys live?"

"We live with our foster parents, Carlisle and Esme, with our foster brothers, Jasper, Emmet and Edward. We live…"

"Wait Jasper and Emmet? As in the ones downstairs?" I cut her off.

"Yeah have you met them?" Alice asked excitedly whilst going back to unpacking.

"Well not really, I asked them for directions and Emmet thought I was a guy." I glanced at Rosalie and smiled. "He was just like you really. Jasper just laughed at him though."

"Anyway we live with them in Portland. Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital and Esme does house design. Jasper's my boyfriend and Emmet's Rosalie's boyfriend. We've been all over really." Alice explained.

"What did you guys come here to study?" I asked as I sat on my bed watching Alice and Rosalie unpack.

"We both came here for the gymnastics and ballet. The guys came here for soccer, baseball and football. I know every move in gymnastics but I just can't do them all yet." Alice said a little disappointed in herself.

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself. It took me years at understand some of those moves let alone do them." Alice looked a little confused. Rosalie just looked up and shrugged. "What?"

"Are you studying gymnastics to?" Alice asked me excitedly.

"No, I'm studying soccer and baseball. But I got to Olympic standard in gymnastics when I was eleven." Alice's jaw hit the floor and Rosalie dropped the top she had in her hand.

"Your not Bella Swan are you?" Rosalie asked me.

"Bella Swan at your service." I said bowing my head.

"NO…"

"WAY!" Alice finished. They looked at each other the squealed. I covered my ears. What is it with these girls and screaming?

"I can't believe it. The Bella Swan. Eleven year old gymnast superstar, quits at the top of her game." Alice said as if she was a news reporter, microphone included. "That's you?" she asked going back to her normal voice.

"That's me." I shrugged.

"I've got so may questions! Why did you quit? Why aren't you studying gymnastics here? Are you ever doing to go back to it? When…" the rest of Alice's voice was to muffled by Rosalie's hand to hear.

"Alice take a breath." Rosalie said calmly. I saw Alice's lungs expand and contract a few times before Rosalie moved her hand away.

"To answer your questions. I quit because I was bored with the stuff they were making me do. I'm not studying gymnastics here because I already know everything and I don't want to repeat it and I doubt I will ever go back to it. Unless someone needs my help or I think about teaching it. As for your last question I didn't hear it." I smiled and turned to my bags ready to unpack.

"I have the best idea ever!" I heard Alice say.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you know Lauren and Jessica?"

"No?"

"Good you don't want to." Rosalie informed me. I chuckled.

"Well they think they know everything about gymnastics and they go on about you all the time. Saying they've met you and that you trained them."

"Bang went that idea." I mumbled.

"Do you think you would be able to come to the gym at some point and show them how bad they actually are? Like and show off in front of them? And maybe teach us a few tricks?" Alice added quickly.

"Yeah sure." I sighed. I didn't really want to but if it was putting two people back in their place I would do anything to see their faces.

"I don't think that will work Alice."

"Trust me it will. I've got a good feeling about this." Alice said with another squeal. I laughed.

"Lets get started." Rosalie said rubbing her hands together. I laughed again.

**How was it? Let me know just push the button! i will need ideas so if you have any i will be happy to try and put them in!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! i don't know how long i can keep this story up without any ideas so if you have any even if they are random plz help me! **

**Scarlet**

We spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking, plotting and getting to know each other a little better. They two girls hit the sack at around nine. I made my way off the grounds and down the road to see if I could find Scarlet, the club. It wasn't too far to walk but I would have liked it to be a little closer.

There's a huge flashing sign with pink neon writing saying 'Scarlet' above the door. There are some bodyguards at the entrances and there's a queue to get in. This place must have just opened up. I got in the small queue and waited.

Once I got through the doors I saw the bar on the right wall that goes around the corner and on to the other wall, there's blue and pink neon lights running under the bar. The track changed to 'I got a Feeling' by Black Eyed Peas. There's a small VIP booth above the stage where the DJ is. I looked above the crowd on the dance floor to see Jake behind the mixing equipment.

I forced my way through the crowd next to the stage.

"Hey Jake!" I shouted above the music. He looked down and a huge grin spread across his face. He lowered his hand, I took it and he pulled me up on the stage. I hugged him tightly before he let me go. "Man Jake you've grown."

"Good to see you to B…"

"Shh!" I whispered.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I've got something to tell you. Okay? You can't tell anyone about this Okay? Promise?"

"Yeah sure." he said still confused.

"I'm Echo." I said biting my lip.

"No way!" he said in shock. "Does Charlie know?"

"No only you and Flo Rida know." I stated like it was an every day thing to say you knew Flo Rida. I bumped into Flo Rida when I was in Florida, I'd just finished my shift at a club there when he came over to me when I was outside the club and asked who I was and I accidentally told him my real name. He was cool with it and laughed when I told him my dad didn't even know. Flo Rida is like a big brother to me now, he invites me over to his place a lot for holidays and stuff. It's wicked.

"Flo Rida? The Flo Rida?" Jake asked shocked.

"Yes." I laughed. "Look I need a job badly. I was wondering if you could help me out a little."

"So your Echo?" Jake asked in shock.

"Yes. Now I was wondering if you could help me out a little. I'm gonna tell the manager here that I'm Echo and see if I could DJ for a few hours a night. It would give you a rest and let me earn a little bit."

"Yeah, sure I'll help what have I gotta do?"

"I need to know who the manager is." I'm not one hundred percent sure it is Aro. "Then I will probably have to audition, like dance so could you put Cascada Evacuate the Dancefloor on for me when I dance?"

"Sure. Aro is the manager. Just don't get on his bad side. Okay?"

"Yeah. Cheers Jake. See ya in a bit." with that I jumped off of the stage and walked over to the bar. One of the bartenders came over once he saw me.

"Now what can I get you?" he asked looking me up and down.

"Could you get Aro for me? I need to talk to him about a job." he raised an eyebrow before walking throw a door behind the bar. A few minutes later he walked back with a man behind him. The man had long black hair that framed his face but I couldn't make an opinion of him he looked nice but something wasn't right. His face was perfect but ugly at the same time.

"Hello I'm Aro. Who might you be?" he asked sweetly. I looked into his dark eyes.

"I'm Echo and I'm here for a job." I said bluntly. He laughed.

"Like I haven't heard that one before."

"Do you want me to dance then?" I asked him knowing the answer.

"Yes, then we'll see who you really are."

"Cool. See ya when I'm done." I said before walking back on the dance floor and over to the stage.

"Jake." I called up to him, he nodded. Then stopped the track.

"People in the house. I need ya to clear the dancefloor. We have a very special guest tonight! The one the Only EHO!!" he shouted through the mic. The screams should have blown the roof off. I heard some people calling friends telling them I was here. "Now people, clear the dance floor! I wanna see my friend do her thang!"

I shook my head at him and laughed. People moved out of the way not knowing what side I would come from.

"Good Luck." I heard Jake say behind me. Then the track started. I waited for the beat to get going then, I did three back flips in a row to get to the middle of the dance floor. I heard people scream and shout around me. I started to body pop along to the music before doing the splits, then doing into a twist round into a Freeze. I span down onto my head and done a few head spins before going onto my back and doing a spin. I worked my way up onto my hands. I span my legs round whilst I flipped my hands over my body. I stopped in a handstand, I body rolled onto the floor for there. I flipped up to a standing position. The music slowed down a little so a body rolled a few times before popping my body around in a circle. The music picked up again. I started to do the butterfly before doing a standing front flip. I went down into a one handed handstand then twisted round and landed on my stomach. From the floor I went into a head stand, without using my hands. Then I did a spin before landing on my stomach again. I shuffled backwards kicking my legs before flipping on my back and doing a few backspins on the ground. I jumped up half way through a spin. The song's coming to a close now so I do a standing back tuck jump. I landed in a crouch and the song finished.

The screams are huge the crowd closes around me. People are patting me on the back, trying to hug me.

"The one the only ECHO!!!!!" I heard Jake scream through the mic. People started screaming again. I just laughed.

"Let me through guys!" I shouted. People started to move out of the way. I fought my way over to Jake on the stage. He looked gob smacked. I pushed myself up on the stage.

"Told ya." I said to Jake over the crowd.

"That was amazing." he hugged me. When he pulled back he passed me the mic.

"What's up!" I shouted through the mic. Everyone screamed again. I saw Jasper, Emmet and another guy walk through the door. The other guy looks like a god. His bright green eyes shine through the darkness, his hair messy but styled. I saw Emmet run into the crowd, dragging the other two along with them.

"How 'bout that!" I shouted again. I heard Jake chuckle behind me. I looked over to the bar where Aro's standing looking amazed. "Hey Aro did I get in?!" I shouted again. Some people in the crowd looked over to the bar including Emmet, Jasper and the other gorgeous guy.

Aro stuck his thumbs up. I screamed passed the mic to Jake then did a back flip off of the stage. The crowd went wild again. I noticed that the crowd was now double what it was before I started dancing.

I ran over to Aro and hugged him over the bar. It still felt amazing getting a job after dancing like that. I never got tired of it.

"Thank you so much!"

"No thank you. Loads more people got here just after hearing that you might be here." Aro said.

"When do you want me here? I'll takeover when Jake needs a break." I told him not expecting much.

"I want you here Wednesday to Saturday. You'll do a few hours at a time. You got it?"

"Yeah." I said a little breathless. "Can I get some water man?"

"Alec get Echo what she wants, it's on the house." Aro shouted to the bartender that came over to me earlier.

"Thanks, I mean it."

"I'll see you on Wednesday." Aro said as he walked through the door behind the bar. The Bartender called Alec came over to me with some water.

"Cheers." I gulped down the water.

"Hey your Echo right?" I heard Emmet ask behind me. I turned round to see the three of them in a line.

"Yeah man. What's up?" I asked.

"I've seen some of your work dude, your amazing." Emmet said then picked me up and span me round hugging me. I laughed. He put me down.

"Don't let your girlfriend catch you doing that." I told him.

"How do ya know that?" Emmet asked.

"A friend called Bella. She ran into you in the hallway today." I stated. "Your Emmet, your Jasper, but I don't know about you." I told them. He just looked at me. Then Jasper elbowed him in the ribs.

"Edward, Edward Cullen." he held his hand out to shake it? I took his hand and made it into a fist then pounded it.

"Echo." I simply said. Jasper and Emmet were trying not to laugh but not holding it in very well.

"How do you know Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Childhood friend, we're like twins really." I laughed mentally.

"Can I get a picture?" Emmet asked holding his camera to Jasper.

"Sure." he crouched down and slung me on his back. I laughed then Jasper took the picture.

"Wait." Jasper handed to camera to Edward then stood next to me and Emmet. I put my arm round him then Edward took the picture. Edward looked over to the staff that were watching.

"Hey can you take one of all of us?" he asked sweetly to a young looking blonde haired girl. She nodded and forced a smile. Emmet put me down in front of him. The guys stood behind me, I smiled. When the picture was done Emmet snatched the camera back and looked at the pictures.

"Can you send a copy of those to Bella, then she'll send them to me?" I asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks for the pictures." I heard Jasper say.

"Okay guys nice meeting ya but I gotta run." Emmet hugged me again, so did Jasper and Edward. After that I ran back to the college to get a good night sleep.

**Sorry it was a bit shorter then the first one. plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people soory i have taken so long to update but i have had so much revision this week and my exams start on Monday :S so my updates will be a little slow sorry but don't loose faith in me i have a few ideas of how this story will go and i would love to hear you ideas for this story to! so let me know what you think! :)**

**Chapter 3: Show Off**

"Bella get up!" I heard Alice say in my ear. I groaned.

"Leave me alone." I waved her off my bed.

"Bella if you don't get up now then I will push you off the bed." Alice threatened. I didn't move, then I felt Alice's hands push me off of the bed.

"Arrr!" I hit the floor with a thud. "Okay I'm up."

"Good now let me see what can you wear today." as Alice said this she pulled out one of the draws with my clothes in. "You can't seriously wear this sort of stuff?"

"I can get dressed myself ya no." I told her as I grabbed my black and blue 'off the wall' trainers. I put on a clean white sports bra with my black skater shorts, baggy jeans, my favourite hoodie and my black cap. I grabbed my bag off of the floor along with an apple out of the kitchen. As I came back into the main part of my room I saw Alice looking at my clothes again.

"I so need to take you shopping." with that she walked out the door. I rolled my eyes. I followed after Alice and locked the door, Rosalie had already gone out. I put my key away in my bag and got out my timetable. I looked down to Tuesday, my first four lesson are baseball and soccer. The warm up for soccer is inside. I might see Alice and Rosalie doing gymnastics.

I made my way toward the huge gym department. A girl in a pink patterned leotard walked out of the girls changing rooms.

"Hey!" the blonde haired girl turned round. She didn't look impressed to see me. I wonder if that's Lauren? "What's up? I was looking for Coach Peters, do you know where he is?"

The girl just snorted, flicked her hair then turn round. I think that might be Lauren. I wanna show her how gymnastics is done. I clenched my fist. I walked into the girls changing rooms, when I bumped into Rosalie.

"Hey. Was that Lauren that walked out just now?" I asked her as I took off my cap and jeans.

"Yeah. I told you, you didn't wanna meet her." she told me. I tied my hair up in a ponytail, then turned to look at her.

"Well lets get our own back today." I smirked. Rosalie smiled. Then Alice popped up from behind the corner.

"Now that sounds like a plan." I laughed at Alice. We walked out the changing rooms and into the gym. It has everything. A basketball court, baseball nets, soccer balls, gymnastic equipment, the list goes on and on. I saw a group of guys in the right side of the room, wearing soccer kits. They're all sat on benches listening to a coach.

"See ya in a bit." I told the girls before walking over to the guys. They all looked up at me, I saw Jasper and Emmet smile at me. The coach hadn't notice that I was stood behind him. I cleared my thought. The coach turned round and faced me. He has an average build, wearing red shorts and a hoodie with a white baseball cap.

"Can I help you?" he said quickly.

"Yeah are you coach Peters?" I asked nicely.

"Yes and who would like to know?"

"I'm Bella and in your class." I heard some of the guys whistle while others scoffed at me. Coach Peters looked down at his clip board for my name. He looked a little shocked to see that I was on the list.

"Well Miss Swan, I don't appreciate my students being late."

"Sorry Coach I had a little trouble with directions." I explained while I glanced over to Lauren, who was getting on the beams. I watched her as she tried to do a no handed cartwheel on the beam. She lost her balance and fell onto the mats below. I laughed out loud. Opps! Most of the guys were laughing to even the Coach was smiling. The gymnast coach turned to us and said.

"If you think you can do better come and have a go." I looked back at the guys who shied away. "That's what I thought." with that she turned away. I stepped forward, perfect.

"I'll give it ago." I said across the gym. The girls all laughed except Alice and Rose who just smiled.

"Be my guest." the women coach gestured to the beams. I walked over to them, the guys behind me cheered me on. I heard Emmet and Jasper shout "Go Bella!" I laughed. Once I was at the coach I stopped.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked smugly.

"Just do what Lauren did."

"What fall on her butt?" I heard everyone laugh. I looked around to see that everyone in the gym had stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

"No, a no handed cartwheel, land it perfectly." the coach retorted.

"Easy peasy. I would've liked something a little more challenging though." the coach looked confused. I walked over to the beam and climbed on. I straddled the beam, took off my trainers and hoodie, the guys whistled, and looked over to Lauren and a girl stood next to her, I'm guessing that's Jessica. "This is how it's done."

I flipped up from a sitting position to standing. I raised my hands like I was taught to. I looked down at a gob smacked coach, Lauren and Jessica. I moved to the edge of the beam. In and out. I told myself. I took a step forward then flipped my body round. I landed with both feet steady. I raised my hands to gestured I was finished. I looked down at the Coach. "Anything else?"

"Can you do a tuck jump?" she asked.

"I'm can do a double tuck back flip." I said smugly.

"There's only one person in the world who can do that on a beam." the coach said.

"What if I'm that person?" I asked her. I heard a few gasps from the gymnasts. I flipped backwards and moved my body into a ball. I went round twice both landing on my feet. Everyone looked shocked. "And to finish." with that I ran to the end of the beam, I jumped up into the air, I twisted sideways before landing perfectly again. I raised my hands. I heard people cheering and clapping, others were looking at me in shock. Alice and Rose ran up to me and hugged me whilst squealing. I laughed. I picked up my trainer and hoodie, then I walked over to Lauren and Jessica.

"That's how you do it." I walked back over to the guys by Coach Peters. Emmet ran over to me and span me round, Jasper laughed and walked over with Edward. They're amazing friends already, I've only known them for a day!

"You were amazing! Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Jasper asked.

"I learned half of that when I was six." I laughed as Emmet put me down. "Away lets play some ball." I walked over and sat on the bench. Edward came and sat next to me.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen." he stuck his hand out for me to shake it, again. He doesn't learn. I sighed, I took his hand and made it into a fist then pounded it.

"Bella." Emmet was doubled over with laughed, Jasper was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Okay Okay settle down." Coach Peters said. He walked over to me. "I think you might be in the wrong lesson."

"No, I chose baseball and soccer. If learnt all of that stuff anyways." I said with a shrug.

The soccer lesson was quite boring, I was sat on the bench most of the time because the coach thought that I couldn't keep up with some of the guys. When I did get to play the coach was surprised that I could actually keep up with all of the guys. Emmet and Jasper were just in it for the fun. Edward was really trying though. I decided half way through that I would just do it for the hell of it. After soccer we had a break before going on to play some baseball, Edward plays basketball so he went off with the other team. I still couldn't believe how gorgeous he is. When he looks at me I get butterflies in my stomach. But who am I kidding no one would really want to go out with me or anything. Baseball was amazing, and hell can Emmet hit the ball. I didn't think I would ever see the day where a guy would actually be better then most of the baseball players that I've seen on TV. Jasper wasn't far behind Emmet he could run fast and was a good batter.

After baseball I walked into the changing rooms to see Alice and Rose just heading to the showers. I took off my trainers and my hoodie. I sighed and lent back against the hard cold brick wall.

"Bella Swan." my head snapped up to see Lauren and Jessica walking toward me. I stood up not knowing what to do. "I'd never thought I'd see the day. So you think you can just walk in here and show off in front of everyone do you?" Lauren sneered in my face.

"Well I think I did." I said confidentially.

"I wouldn't count on anything, here you need to earn your place." Lauren said taking another step.

"Take one more step and your dead." I said sweetly. Lauren seemed hesitant. "Go on take another step. I dare you."

"You are worse then I thought." Jessica said from behind Lauren.

"What the hell do you mean? You thought that I would just sit back and help you?" Jessica nodded. "Well here's a news flash for you I wouldn't help you even if my life depended on it. The only people I'll be helping is Rose and Alice."

"What pixie and the beast?" Lauren scoffed.

"For your information it's Alice and Rose. And if you ever talk about them like that again you'll have to get a new nose job." I said through gritted teeth. Lauren and Jessica backed up a little.

"Pixie doesn't have any fashion sense and the Beast, well I couldn't put it any better." that was it.

"You little…" I ran at her. Lauren ran out of the changing rooms and outside onto some grass. I caught up with her quickly though. I pushed her to the ground. People started to gather round to see what was going on. "If you ever dis me or one of my mates again you better run for your life."

I started to walk away.

"Well look at the moody one." Lauren said. I turned round and punched her right in the face. She fell back onto the grass and her hand came up to her nose. By now there's a whole crowd of people around us. "You little…" she was cut off by a teacher's strong voice.

"Move out of the way." the crowd moved out of the way showing coach Peter's and the gymnast coach. Laurens coach turned to me.

"Did you do this?" she gestured to Lauren.

"I warned her." I said shrugging.

"Detention in the gym tomorrow night." Lauren's coach ordered.

"What?"

"You heard now get going." she said. I stormed past her and the crowd. I walked back into the changing rooms. Coach Peter's followed me.

"Bella." I turned round and faced him, he didn't look angry, just disappointed. "You shouldn't have punched her."

"She was dissing my friends and I wasn't having any of that." I explained.

"I know that but Mrs Jones will take Laurens side not yours." he sighed. "Look I'll see what she going to make you do in detention and warn you in advance. That's all I can do I'm sorry."

"Thanks coach." I walked into the changing rooms rubbing my hand, it hurts a little. I saw Rose and Alice just walking out of the shower looking a little annoyed.

"What's up?" I asked. Their heads snapped up.

"Lauren that's what." Rose said through gritted teeth.

"Well you won't be seeing her for the rest of the day." I said whilst grabbing my jeans. Alice looked confused.

"Why?"

"She'll be either in the medical room or talking to the plastic surgeon about a new nose." I said smugly.

"What did you do?" Alice asked curiously.

"Well when she dissed you guys I didn't like it so, I chased her outside and pushed her on the ground and said that if she ever dissed me or you guys again she should run for her life. Then I turned round and she said well look at the moody one. So I punched her in the face, Mrs Jones caught me and gave me detention but it's so worth it." I explained and finished getting changed. Rose and Alice were frozen.

"You did that for us?" Rose asked shocked.

"Well yeah. You guys are my mates and if someone dises ya then their dead." I told her standing up and pulling my bag onto my back.

"I, um…"

"Look it was nothing. Now hurry up I'm hungry." I said. Alice hugged me.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I smiled.

They got changed quickly and we walked into the canteen. People looked at me smiled. Okay. I grabbed my food, including nachos, and looked for a table. I saw Rose and Alice walking to a table that Emmet, Jasper and Edward are sat on. I looked round again for a free table, there's one right in the corner. That will have to do. I started to walk over to it. I got half way when Emmet came behind me and picked me up.

"Hey Emmet! Put me down!" I shouted whilst trying to keep my food on my tray. My nacho fell on the floor. "Emmet you owe me a nacho!" I growled at him. He just laughed.

"You're sitting with us Belly-Bean whether ya like it or not."

"Belly-Bean? What the hell?" I said then I dropped my tray. "Great." I slouched against Emmet and my face ended up next to his butt. "Emmet not that I don't like looking at you butt, but CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted.

"Chill out lil sis." Emmet said.

"What did you just say?" I asked in shock. Did he call me 'lil sis'?

"I said chill out lil sis. Why?"

"You called me your lil sis." I said touched, wait me touched? This collage has changed me already.

"Yeah your ma new lil sis." Emmet said smugly. He dumped me down on a seat in between Edward and Alice. Alice turned to me.

"Did you really think that we would let you sit on your own?"

"Er, yeah." I said whilst nicking some food off of Alice's tray. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Take whatever you want." she pushed her tray toward me.

"Cheers." I said while I grabbed her fruit salad.

"You know you look familiar. Have we met?" my eyes widened, I turned to Edward who's staring at me curiously.

"Er, no. we haven't. Why would we have met before?" I said nervously, looking at my shoes. I think Jasper noticed that I was nervous.

"What's up Bella? Why you nervous?" Jasper asked concerned. I looked up.

"Um, I gotta go." I said and stood up. I walked out of the canteen. I felt their eyes on me. Man that was too close. I haven't even been here a full day yet, and I nearly blew my cover.

**Sorry the chapter was delayed! please let me know your ideas and what you think! :)**


End file.
